Handsome And Spitt'l
About 'Handsome And Spitt'l' I was called into the Mansion briefing room as part of a 'test play'. Not knowing what I was in for, I reluctantly agreed to take part and there I was, in the arena room. This 'room' is massive, think a football field sized arena, but the stands were much much higher and on a larger scale. It was pretty dim in the room I was in, and when I asked why we wern't going into the actual arena, I was completely ignored by all the Scientists. We were in what seemed like a glass box, up high above the main stands hanging directly above the middle of the arena and as I looked down I felt a little nervous. Maybe Vertigo was getting the best of me. A few minutes passed, when one of the Scientists, a man in a white jacket (stereotypical, I know) announced the test would begin. The arena filled with light, from massive tower-like beams above each corner, and then I saw two males standing right in the middle of the huge but empty and dusty area. The men looked visibly scared, so I decided not to ask any questions. After another minute or so, a loud crackle filled our small hanging glass box with noise. As I looked up, two huge metal cages descended onto the arena floor, with something in each one. I caught a glimpse of one of the cages falling past our box, two red eyes stared back at me for not even a second, and I jumped back. What was that? I asked one of the two Scientists. It isn't your place to kn... The other Scientist didn't let him finish his sentence. Instead, he told me the following; Handsome stands at 7 foot 8 inches, and despite his name, he is extremely disfigured and ugly. If you look down at cage number one, he will be released any second now. As I looked down, 'Handsome' as they called it immediately lunged out of his huge prison-like cage, and began to run for one of the men. As you can see, he is useless alone Said the Scientist. But when Spitt'l is released.. Then the second monster came out of its cage. Spitt'l is the complete opposite to Handsome, he said. Spitt'l stands at 6 foot 3, and although male, it takes the form of a beautiful female. However, it cannot control its own actions, and violently spits and twists its head at an extremely fast rate. - By the time he had told me that, both the men were dead. It seems Spitt'l acted as a 'spotter' for Handsome, who did all the killing. Spitt'l was still running around the arena at a very fast rate, even when the men were both dead. What seemed like saliva was dripping everywhere in its path, much like a snail, and it made the most hideous noise. Think of a dog bark alongside a small child crying. Handsome simply stood there, motionless and for a second it looked like it twitched from all the blood splatting on its face. Handsome had a giant hammer, and simply ran at both men and hit them at least 30 times each. So now you see, our latest breakthrough in war technology the Scientist said. Now you must leave. I hastily exited the box, and entered the Mansion. As I walked through the tunnel of desperate-tomahawk yielding gentlemen, I could still hear Spitt'l's screaming and spitting.